


Photoset: Bringing Work Home / Работа на дом

by kuzzzma



Series: Keeping Graves Alive [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, False Identity, Fanart, Gen, Home, Home Invasion, Identity Reveal, Identity Swap, Magic Revealed, Photography, Secret Identity, Work, doll photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: So, you are the greatest wizard of your time, you took Director of Magical security identity for your own.You think you're so SMART, you've fooled them all!But he is a workaholic, he is swamped by Dispatches, Reports, Meetings and Plans to Improve Crime Detection.And now you have to BECOME ALL THAT.That's how author sees this, but other interpretations are possible.Ты, величайший волшебник своего времени, берешь себе личину Директора.Думаешь, какой ты умный, как ты всех наебал!А эта тварь оказывается трудоголиком, и у него Донесения, Отчеты, Планы по Раскрываемости и Совещания.И Приходится Соответствовать.Так происходящие видит автор, но возможны другие трактовки.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Keeping Graves Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656880
Kudos: 8





	Photoset: Bringing Work Home / Работа на дом

**Author's Note:**

> **Материалы / Materials used :**  
>  Кастомная экшен-фигурка Грейвза (work in progress, поэтому undercut создавался силами и фотошопа в том числе), диорама производства автора из подручных средств и различных аксессуаров формата 1/6, промо-арты.
> 
> Custom action figure of Percival Graves (as played by Colin Farrell), diorama by photoset author, using various accessories in 1/6 scale format, various promo-shots.
> 
>  **Links:** [Eng blog](http://www.collector.private-universe.net/posts/photoset-bringing-work-home/) | [Rus blog](http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2019/10/28/photoset-bringing-work-home/) | [Tumblr](https://kuzzzma.tumblr.com/post/188653002969/custom-percival-graves-home)
> 
> Originally created for [Grindelwald and acolytes 2019](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5641986) team taking part in Russian Fandom Battle'2019


End file.
